Question: A jar contains $6$ red balls, $4$ green balls, and $3$ blue balls. If a ball is randomly chosen, what is the probability that it is red?
Solution: There are $6 + 4 + 3 = 13$ balls in the jar. There are $6$ red balls. The probability is $ \frac{6}{13}$.